Sick Days
by Cheeeesy-Bagles
Summary: Short oneshots about what each Black Bull member is like when they're sick. (Every member will be covered at some point)
1. Asta

_Asta_

* * *

Asta looses almost all his energy when he's sick. He becomes the human equivalent to a disinterested slug. He sleeps a lot and eats a very little. For the most part, he just trudges around the house in the most un-Asta like way possible. So un-Asta like, in fact, that Luck concluded that he was an evil doppelganger and tried to attack him. It took the combined might of Noelle, Magna, and the Captain himself to pry Luck off of poor Asta and a desperate mirror call to Yuno to explain that Asta is just _like that_ when he's sick.

Asta will normally spend his sick days curled up in a blanket burrito. He'll sleep anywhere and everywhere. In his room, on the table, in a chair, hanging from the roof (long story), anywhere. He's still well-meaning, but he seems to be a better listener when he's sick, since he doesn't have the energy to shout. Most of what the Bulls know about Asta came from quiet conversations when he wasn't feeling well.

Asta can still move around when he's sick, and still carries his "I can do it" attitude. The squad doesn't mind, as Asta can actually do it himself and they've never seen him so sick to where he can't. He doesn't get hit very hard with viruses and normally has the mildest symptoms of whatever illness is going around. He's still Asta, just drained.

* * *

_**Next chapter soon!**_


	2. Noelle

_Noelle_

* * *

Noelle gets cranky when she's sick. Shell snap and random people and jump to conclusions. She always apologizes later. No one can particularly blame her anyways, as he gets head-splitting migraines and joint pain I General no matter what kind of illness she has. Once she got a more serious illness and Vanessa found her passed out in the bathroom. She recovered (obviously) but it was still a scary experience.

Noelle has two stages for when she's sick. Stage one is the aggressive phase, where she experiences constant but mostly mild pain. She stomps through the ever-changing castle in search of someone to berate. Stage two is the subdued phase. This is where the pain really starts to hit her. The migraines start and her previous pains are amplified by ten. She stays in bed for the remaining duration of her sickness, still cranky but less upfront.

Noelle can move around and take care of herself in stage one but is bedridden and needs to be waited on during stage two. The Bulls understand completely. She's always forgiven when she comes to apologize for her poor attitude once she's recovered. She gets the average symptoms of any given illness along with her pain, leaving her, once again, bedridden as the pain gets worse with the illness. Noelle gets cranky, but it's completely understandable.

* * *

_**I like this.**_


	3. Magna

_Magna_

* * *

Magna is essentially high when he's sick. He completely disconnects from reality. He'll greet furniture as people and drink his water by poking a whole in the middle of the cup to find it. Once he almost ran off some cliff because he thought there was a magical pony there instead. Luck had a field day with that particular incident.

Magna is particularly tough to deal with because he moves around a lot, yet cannot be trusted to make decisions. He's extremely gullible whole sick, handing over money to others without a second thought and doing ridiculous silly stunts in public. Half the time the Bulls spend the entire time trying to keep him in the castle. Once they even tied him to a pole and told him they were playing a game. He was understandably mad when he came to his senses.

As was said, Magna can still move around. He can't function as a human being, however, and needs to be taken care of. He normally gets the other symptoms of whatever bug he has pretty severely and is not fit for action. Magna loses his sense of reality, but he's fine once it comes back.

* * *

_**I'm on a ROOOOLLLLLL!**_


	4. Luck

_Luck_

* * *

Luck goes absolutely insane once he's sick. He outright refuses to stay in bed and his "FIGHT ME!" attitude gets even worse. He's attacked just about everyone in the Bulls at some point while sick, and no one likes to think back to the experience. Yet at the snap of a finger he becomes docile. It's sort of similar to Noelle's dual nature, but not quite. Whereas Noelle goes in _stages_ of emotion, Luck just flip-flops between two extremes in nature. It seriously disturbs certain members of the Bulls.

What Luck does when he's sick varries on what extreme he's in. If he's in "FIGHT ME" mode, he spends his time tied, chained, and magicked to his bed while the few brave enough to venture into his room bring him food and medicine. He's only escaped once, but he caused enough havoc to level a small town before passing out. When he's in his more melancholy state, more interesting things happen. He normally just sits on the floor and stares at the ceiling. When someone comes in to check on him, he talks about his problems. Feelings of insecurity, guilt, and loneliness from various incidents throughout his life. The few things the Bulls know of Luck's home life are from the days when he's docile.

Luck gets the actual symptoms of his illness never. He feels cruddy but in terms of sneezing and headaches, he's all good. His mood is the only thing effected. Therefore, even when he's calm, he is still the most active. The only concerning physical symptom is his severe lack of appetite. He looses a strenuous amount of weight while sick as he refuses to eat. Luck is as unpredictable as always, just in a different way.

* * *

_**I have a request, and Grey is next!**_


	5. Grey

_Grey_

* * *

Grey gets unusually energetic when she's sick. She becomes surprisingly open and confident. She stays in her true form more often, although that could be due to the strain of shapeshifting. Her attitude goes up and she really tries to get involved. Something the Bulls would encourage _if_ she was actually feeling well enough to perform the actions she volunteers for.

Grey spends her sick days limping around the base, eagerly asking to help with tasks far out of her ability while ill. She talks more freely and easily with the others and seems to become more bouncy in attitude. She has remarked once or twice that it could be because her shapeshifting body produces a byproduct of magic that makes her feel happy while it's battling illness.

Grey gets many of the symptoms when she's sick. Her attitude is energetic, but her movements are lethargic and painstaking. Her magic and body are weakened to a level where she can't do anything more than wander slowly and aimlessly around the base. Despite this, she still insists on helping the others in whatever mundane thing they're doing. Grey is kind whether she's ill or not.

* * *

_**There ya go!**_


	6. Finral

_Finral_

* * *

Finral completely shuts down while he's sick. He doesn't move, talk, or eat. He's asleep almost the whole time and thus is rarely awake to talk. He gets a raging fever right off the bat that never seems to improve or get worse The first time he got sick in front of the Bulls they thought he was either dying or in a coma. The doctor came by and told them that he was "alright", but needed his rest.

Finral spend his sick days either sitting or laying on his bed. He is completely unresponsive to anything and everything. Strangely, he seems to vaguely remember some of what happens when he's sick, but he can't put his finger on it. Once he briefly remembered a nasty fight between two members of the Bulls, but he couldn't place who they were or what they were fighting about.

Finral gets the symptoms and he gets them bad. It's why he's unresponsive and sleeps so much while he's sick. He always turns out fine in the end. He's joked many a time that he wishes he was more awake so the girls could wait on him. Finral checks out when he's sick, but he's always back eventually.

* * *

_**For all intensive purposes, I will only be doing official members of the BB squad. While I understand that many people probably should be Bulls, I'm keeping it simple for this fic. PS: Luck DID pretend to be a magical pony to screw with Magna.**_


	7. Gordon

_Gordon_

Gordon. . . Gordon never has many awkward symptoms. When he has the common cold, his symptoms are the regulars of of that. The same goes for any other illness. You may never realize he's sick, however. As his mumbling does tend to get worse well he's ill.

He usually spends his sick days curled up in a blanket with a book. Either in his bed or the library, it doesn't matter to him. On the not _uncommon_ but also not necessarily _often_ times when someone notices. Charmy will usually make him soup and the others try and give him a little more attention (God knows they feel guilty for ignoring him when he's _well,_ as hard as they try not to). Because of this, Gordon secretly likes being sick, though he does not actively seek out illnesses to catch.

Gordon is mobile but more sluggish when he's sick. Sometimes he falls asleep while reading, sometimes he doesn't. He is, surprisingly the most stable of the group.

* * *

**_It's been like, 15 years but I'm in a Black Clover mood today so fuck it._**


	8. Zora

_Zora_

* * *

Zora gets pretty averagely sick. The issue is, he is very, _very_ good at hiding his symptoms. He really wants to keep up his image and everyone seeing him lying in bed and blowing his nose would totally ruin that! The rest of the Bulls need to look VERY closely to find anything wrong with him. Then they have to find out how to keep him confined to the base.

Zora spends his sick days the same way he spends all his other days, just with more muffled noises and more frequent bathroom breaks. He's also a little snappier than normal. However, the Bulls have found creative ways to discover if he's sick or not. Once, Luck used his magic sensing abilities to try and tell if there were any abnormalities.

Zora can definitely function when he's sick. Too well, in fact. Luckily for his ungrateful ass, the Bulls are there to make sure he doesn't kill himself over a minor cold.


End file.
